Magnet: Light and Dark
by Night of the Starry Sky
Summary: He has always seen beautiful woman, but with her. He couldn't help but to be drawn to her. Like a postive charge to his negative one. After all lets face it two postive and negatvie charges will repel against each other. -Stella/Noctis-


Magnet: Light and Dark.  
Pairing: Stellla/Noctis  
Prompt: 006 Match / We go together  
Author's Note: a part of my 30 confessions.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: He has always seen beautiful woman, but with her. He couldn't help but to be drawn to her. Like a postive charge to his negative one. After all lets face it two postive and negatvie charges will repel against each other.

He slightly watches as a warm laughter escape the blonde female pink gloss lips.

Probably laughing at the joke her cousin told her or something considering he can somewhat see a goofy smile across the blonde's face.

Although she has always seem so bright to him. So cheerful and looking on the brighter sides of things compare to him. Even if with their similar abilities and nightmares.

Perhaps a part of her is drawn to that light.

But can he really be with someone so pure and full of light. While his own hands were tainted with blood, while darkness plague his soul.

Of course he silently supposes that while Stella may look on the brighter side of things since her near death experience. He has look on the darker things. Like the nightmares that he has every night since that incident when he was just a mere boy, and his strange abnormal powers.

Although he is honestly somewhat surprise that his three closest friends have stayed with him so long. A part of him is afraid that they would eventually leave him. Either through death or of them realizing how much of a demon he really is.

He silently supposes they contrast in personalties as well. While she is bright and bubbly like her cousin always the first one to make conversation. Even if she doesn't necessary know a particular person. While he on the other hand is more shy and slightly more distant. More kept to himself in a matter of speaking.

"She is a beauty," he can hear his friend say softly and he slightly notices his older friend taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a piece of cloth. "I can see why you would like her. She is everything pure in this world compared to your darkness."

"You think we will be a good match?" Noctis questions catching on his friend's words and noticing a small smile growing across his face.

"A better match than that female soldier," he remarks with a slight scoff. He frowns lightly at that comment. Sure he didn't last long with her in fact things went sour between them after a month of being with each other. Seeing the somewhat confuse expression on his face decides to continues "You and her were like two negative charges. Alike perhaps, but eventually the two of you would have repel against each other like all negative charges do."

"So I'm assuming Stella is the positive charge in this scenario," he replies somewhat sarcastically catching on the chemistry terms that his friend is saying.

"You disagree?" he questions. "I'm not saying that she is completely different from you. Considering you have similarities with the two of you being able to see the light."

Her violet blue eyes met his for a moment.

He slightly watches the female walk over towards him, offering both of them a bright smile. A part of him wonders if his friend was right.

He notice his fiance smile softly as he leans into kiss her softly

Maybe they are attracted to each other because they were so different, but at the same time have some things in common.

She understood him best why he prefers to stay up at night only to fall into a restless sleep when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Believing that you are on the brink of insanity because you can hear the whispers of the dead. Not to mention the power they have been granted summoning weapons out of thin air, teleporting, and creating strong barriers, and that was only a few of their abilities.

He climbs into the car after her, vaguely feeling the car start up when the driver's door was shut. "I hear there is going to be an eclipse a few days," she remarks. He will admit he wasn't necessary surprise that she was the first one to start a conversation.

"You want to watch," he says sensing where this conversation was heading. She nods causing blonds tresses to fall loosely in her face.

"I do in an odd way it remind me of us," she replies almost shyly. "Light and dark together as one even if it only for an hour."

"You make it sound like we are destined for the same fate," he replies with a slight smirk.

"Of course not," she replies. "Even the sun and moon meets on occasion. Drawn together even if it's only for a few hours only to meet again during the next eclipse."

"Good thing we aren't the sun and moon," he replies in a semi serious tone. "Or we will never see each other"  
She giggles softly at the remark, "Good thing"

-fin


End file.
